Changeling
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: "I'm fine; besides everyone has changed from what they used to be Soome, we all have skeletons in our closets...Just leave things as they are..." "No, not if means seeing you suffer like this!" FinEst,'T' now 'M' later, warnings inside.


Frigid.

That's how Denmark described him. At first Tino only pursed his lips into a thin line of disapproval; how could he say that? Backtracking just a little Mathias had been poking at the Finn, bugging him about how he was always heading down south to visit his Uralic neighbor. 'It just can't be for the cheap booze, what's the real reason? Planning on getting in his pants? Don't count on that happening; the boy's got a stick so far up his ass it rival's Germany's, downright frigid and won't put out.' He'd said. Tino's first instinct was to turn round and punch the Dane from where he lounged on the couch, beer in hand, squarely in the throat.

He didn't, choosing to force a smile that nearly refused to come; the shorter Nordic stated that he'd been spending so much time with Eduard to get away from his overbearing 'husband'. Mathias took the bait and promptly switched topics beginning to go on about the problems of having a 'spouse'. For the second time that day Tino wanted to punch the Dane. He'd used the term 'husband' in jest, and Denmark knew it. The stoic Swede and Finn had been separated for quite some time now, even if Berwald had the tendency to visit his house more than Finland preferred… (The Swede was always too stubborn to take a hint).

So Finland sipped tentatively at his own beer, trying to calm himself. After all it wasn't as if the Dane knew about him and Eduard. Something that had started a few months ago, the Finn and Estonian had begun to see each other more, and more outside of work ( not to just go have a few drinks and laughs), slowly blurring the line of friendship into the two being more than that. Nobody knew him like Eduard, and it was the same way around.

Maybe that's why it hurt so much to hear Mathias say those things.

Behind closed doors and in dim lighting, Tino has seen the Baltic's walls fall down. Watched as his eyes softened without his glasses, leaving him sightless putting enough trust in Tino to lead. Long slender hands tangling themselves into the sheets, cheeks painted a dark crimson. Long lithe body arching sharply into the Finn's own. Before things changed, where in the end there were things Tino wished he could never notice. How his long time friend would flinch or tense when Finland hugged or touched him, taking a moment to ease into it. How whenever Tino would even appear to be glancing at a scar, or his hand would absentmindedly brush past against one the Estonian would look away. He looked so ashamed.

It was something that was never brought up. Eduard's pride wouldn't allow him to talk about his own insecurities, and Tino was too eager to put the past behind them, hoping to ease the Baltic's pain. So it was quietly ignored, along the nightmares and paranoia. None of it existed.

Time has changed them both from their childhood days wandering in the woods. Leaving the sentimental Tino (had to be the booze he reasoned, now starting on his third bottle) to wonder where their old selves had gone. The boy with emerald green eyes who had stood his ground when Finland first appeared on his land. The way he studied the northerner; fearless. The boy who he first fell in love with, who returned his feelings with just as much (if not more) fervor. The one who had been his first kiss, noses bumping awkwardly when lips came together. Now grown into an adult with a hollowed smile, everything masked behind his '_frigid_' façade. Body and mind scarred by history and former masters.

Where had the old Eduard gone?

And more importantly, would there ever be the chance of getting him back?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all I'd like to thank anyone who is reading this. I hope you liked it! So as of right now I'm trying to get back into writing, and this hit me so I had to write it down. Also note that I'm trying to build a range for myself (don't know if that sentence made sense or this whole thing is full of fail…sorry). But yes, some background info for this fic and some future warnings, this will be my attempt at writing a copinghealing kind of fic. Dealing with past abuse and other such things, and while a majority of it will focus on Tino trying to help Eduard, he'll face some of his own demons as well. Pairing(s) will be Fin/Est, and have mentions of Sufin, Den/Est, Rus/Est, and a few others that I'm debating on even putting in. In any case I thank you for reading this and I hope you stick around for the next chapter (this is a very short intro)…Please review, favorite, or alert! Thank you! ~**_**Sandshinobi00**_


End file.
